


You're Less Annoying Than Usual Today

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: GLaDOS and Wheatley have a small talk.





	You're Less Annoying Than Usual Today

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh I love Gladley. That's all.

"Oh, it's you." GLaDOS watched as he rolled by on the rail.

"Yes..." He looked away. "I know I'm not the person you want to see, but... I just thought I'd say 'hi'."

She glared at him before speaking. "What do you want?"

"I already said!" He looked at her with a little softness.

"Well, you've done that. Now, please go." She seemed more annoyed than usual.

"Something the matter?" Genuine concern was clear in his voice.

For some reason it just annoyed her even more. "No. I don't let trivial human emotions bother me."

"Well, you may try, but it's not like we weren't programmed without them." He continued. "I think it'd be nice if you got in touch with those emotions. I'm in touch with them all the t-" A limb came out of her many wires and grabbed Wheatley off of the rail. "Okay. That's happening."

She brought him close to her makeshift eye before speaking. "You don't know what you're talking about... You moron."

"I'm... Sorry?" He sighed. "I was just trying to comfort you."

She noticed the underlying fear in his voice and calmed down. The last thing either of them expected was her softening. "That was... Nice of you."

He looked at her, a bit confused. Is she actually being nice to him? She must be malfunctioning. "Um, thank you? You're not going to kill me are you?"

"No, not now." She stared at him. "You... Are such an idiot. You know I'd kill you, yet... You still enjoy my company."

"Yes. I'm still very afraid though."

She laughed quietly. Probably the closest thing either of them would ever hear. "That's okay. I won't hurt you right now. Maybe I'll let you comfort me after all."

"Al- Alright." He had never more scared and happy at the same time.

"It seems like we both might be morons. How could you start to love someone you hate."


End file.
